


Chase

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes offends the wrong ... person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Late fill for Watson's Woes July Writing [Prompt #15](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1356084.html).

I pulled Holmes away from the gate and started running. He protested and fought me, which gave his pursuer time to catch up.

“Ouch!” He jumped, and was far more amenable when I pulled him onward.

“I tried to get you away,” I said, as we crossed the yard. “Next time, Holmes, look before you leap!”

“It’s only a goose!” he argued. “How was I to know it would take offence?”

“Your ancestors may have been country squires, but clearly you didn’t spend much time there,” I said. “We’re lucky it wasn’t a swan. Has it stopped yet?”

“Not yet.”


End file.
